Dusk & Dawn
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A change of what happened in Shadow World, with big differences! RR
1. Sacrifcing Confessions

Karsh ran after Ileana, both being chased by The Darkness. Ileana felt the tears stream down her face, for everytime her legs moved, the thought of losing Karsh poped into her mind. Karsh's only thought was to get Ileana to safety. The two rounded a corner, diversing the cloud of evil for the time being. "K-Karsh, what do we do? We can't do this forever." 

Karsh looked at his secret love. Their eyes locked. Ileana's brown orbs with Karsh's black pools, Ileana's filled with concern. "Ileana, I think if we can distract The Darkness long enough, we'll escape." Ileana gasped. He was willing to risk his life for her?

"No, don't you dare do that, Karsh. We are getting out of here, together." She stated, firmly. The two ran, only to be chased by The Darkness yet agiain. This had been going on for 5 hours, but to them, it felt like milleniums.

Finally, Karsh grabbed Ileana behind some ruins of a building. "Ileana, I'm sorry, but, I have to, for your safety." Ileana's tears increased and Karsh wiped them away.

"Karsh, no, you can't." She chocked out.

" I have to. I can't let anything happen to you." Ileana sniffled, lowing her eyes, not wanting to look at him. Karsh continued. " You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Ileana. I may not show that. I may push you away when you try to love me. I may show hate instead of care at times. But, deep down, in my heart, I'm sure of something."

Ileana raised her eyes. "What?"

"That meeting you at that party all those years ago was the best thing fate, no destiney, ever brought to me." Ileana smiled. "I'm saying, that I chose to be your protector so I could be sure no harm ever came your way. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I let something happened to you that I could have stopped, I did not protect you, and I didn't save you. I'm saying that...I love you."

Ileana gasped. Had Karsh just said the three words she had always dreamed of him saying? Had she heard what she thought she heard? She had. "I love you too, Karsh!" she threw herself into Karsh's arm and sobbed. Karsh stroked her short, blonde, hair. He squeezed her tight and she returned his hug.

"I love you, Leana." He said before he let her go.

"I love you, too Karsh." she whispered to the wind as he left their hiding spot to do his duty.


	2. Memories that pain me

(Hours Later) 

Karsh laid in Ileana's lap, unconscience. Ileana abstentmindidly stroked his golden hair with a depressed look. A timefold appeared around them and in seconds, they were transported back to Coventry through a portal. Alex & Camryn took Karsh to his room after toughly pulling him from Ileana's arms. She just sat there. Miranda flicked her hand & Ileana was whisked to her room, Miranda saying she earned for some sleep. But sleep did not welcome Ileana. It treated her like she was a foreign enemy. So, all she could was cry. And Karsh would not be there to wake her and comfort her like he had done the last 21 years. He was unconscience. She couldn't help but feel a pang of pain at her heart at the thought. When Camryn and Alex left to their dimension and Miranda went to bed, she crept to Karsh's room.

She sat by his bedside and held his hand. She stroked his cold cheek, matching the rest of his pale skin. She thought of the first time they got close. He had saved her from The Darkness. He had saved her from a nightmare.

**Flashback**

"Get away from me! Help! Karsh, Save me, Karsh!" 14-year-old Ileana screamed within her fantasy world. The Darkness swirled around her, ready to control her.

"Your precious Karsh isn't going to save you. He doesn't even care a thing about a weak, pathetic, powerless thing like you." It hissed as it closed in on her.

"You lie! He does care about me!" She was trapped, and beginning to believe the lies the evil was telling her. She finally stopped fighting & let it overtake her, thinking he was right.

"That's right, give in. Surrend to my power. Let evil overtake you." It hissed as it enflunge her fragile body.

"Ileana! Ileana! Ileana, wake up! Ileana!" Ileana sprang her eyes open to see Karsh above her, concern filling his eyes and appearance.

"Karsh." She whispered before she flung herself into his arms. She sobbed and sobbed. She was in the arms of safety. She tried to sobb out all the pain, just wash it away, but it still laid there. She sobbed out of fear, horror, & sadness.

Karsh, after getting over his shock, wrapped his arms around her and, stroking her hair, soothed her. "Shhh, it's okay, Ileana, it's okay. It was just a dream."

Ileana sniffled. "Karsh, do you care about me?"

The question hit Karsh like a 3,000 bricks. Of course he cared about her! He loved her, for pete's sake! His world revovled around her safety. His world would crash down if something as much as a bruise formed upon her body. Didn't she know that? He had felt a jolt of pain in his heart and then heard her call for help, her call to him to save her. He ran to her room and saw her thrashing about."Of course I care about you. Why?"

Ileana sat up, steadied by Karsh as he looked at her attenly, although her head was hung. "Well, in my dream, The Darkness said you didn't care about a weak, pathetic, powerless thing like me. I started to believe it, it felt so real."

Karsh gaped. The Darkness was going to pay big for making his girl think about herself like that. He would let out his anger somewhere else, he couldn't explode infront of her. "Ileana, don't talk about yourself like that. You're not weak, You're strong. You're not pathetic, your cheerfull. And you most certainly aren't powerless. For goodness sake, you're more powerful than me!" They both chuckled. Until Ileana began to have a small coughing fit. It subsided quickly as her hands began to lose heat, as well as the rest of her body, and her hands began to uncontrolably tremble. Karsh went wide eye at the happenings. "The light is fading from you. You must rest." He said. He laid her back down as he tucked her in. "If The Darkness returns, remember this, I have, and always will, care for you." Ileana nodded before falling back into slumber. Karsh kissed her forehead as he left. "Sleep Well, My love."

**End Flashback**

"I remember that day as if it happened this morning, Karsh. The Darkness has always tried to conquer me in my dreams ever since then and he still does. He may be defeated in reality, but in my dreams, he never will be. But I always have remembered what you said. I will always remember what you say, I love you. I will always love you. Please, Karsh, return to life. That's all I wanted to say." She rose and kissed his forehead. She brushed some stray strands of his golden hair away. "Good night, my love."


	3. Dreaming Orders

(Months later) 

Ileana came to Karsh's bed every night since then in secret, every night begging him to step out of his coma. Miranda soon found out, but she kept her mouth shut. One night, after looking after Karsh, Ileana's dream changed from The Darkness to Karsh.

"Karsh? What are you doing here?" She asked, quivering. Karsh was standing before her, holding her fragile hands in his.

"Ileana, there isn't much time. I need you to do something for me. I need you to ... stop my heart."

Ileana pulled her hands from his & stepped back. "You mean ... murder you?"

Karsh stepped up to her, encircling his hands around her petite waist. "Ileana, you have to understand, if you don't, then your heart will die. The Darkness will slowly creep over you & kill you. You will suffer for eons to come, always praying on me. It would hurt me more knowing that I did such a thing to you. Please, do me this."

Ileana began to feel tears. "But, you won't care for me anymore. You won't be able to save me. You won't be with me."

A small smile crept upon Karsh's lips. "Silly, I will always be with you in your heart. I will always save you. You shouldn't such a thing. It's nonsense."

Ileana couldn't help it. She hung her head as she began to cry hysterically. She collasped to her knees, crying. Karsh just kneeled beside her, pulled her into his lap, and soothed her. He just held her and comforted her like he did years ago. They sat the for hours and hours. Karsh lifted her chin to look into her brown eyes. They inched closer & closer until Karsh's lips were upon Ileana's. It was chaste, until Karsh began to pull Ileana deeper and deeper into the kiss, & Ileana doing the same to him. Karsh's tongue tapped at Ileana's teeth, begging for access. Ileana quickly granted, letting Karsh every aspect of her mouth. The two parted after what seemed like centuries. The tears still slowly streamed down Ileana's cheek, but not for long as Karsh brushed them away.

"I shall miss you." She whispered as they held onto each other. They clung to each other until Ileana awoke to the Coventry sun.


	4. A Lover's Murder

It was early in the day, & Ileana was in Karsh's room. She had thought up the spell last night in the peace of Karsh's arms. Now, she was just praying. "Dear Karsh, I am so sorry for what I'm about to do. I just need you to know why my powers are not that good anymore. It's because the light is gone from me. Only very little remains within my body. The reason that remains is because of you. You had me fight over & over & I thank you very deeply for that. But, now, that you must leave, I fear that my light might go out. But, I promise, I won't let that happen without a fight." She wiped away a few strands of stray hair. "Goodbye." 

_The heart, full of love.  
Like an innocent, pure white dove.  
I call to you now, I beckon thee,  
to stop beating, now and forever, for me._

Ileana rose as the skin of her lover went white. She looked up and spoke:

_Spirits, I call to thee!  
I have a soal, come & see.  
Take him, leave him from my sight,  
bury him on this night!_

She shouted the spell. In seconds, Karsh's body disappeared & Ileana walked out of the room.


	5. To See your Grave

110-year-old Ileana sat infront of a gravestone. "Hey, I'm here." she smiled. "The thrashing came back. My light's gone. I'm just a human in Coventry. Alex & Camryn have made lives, on Earth & in Coventry." 

She placed her right hand on top the stone. On her ring finger was a ring. A rose cut diamond ring. She had found it in his room. He was intending to propose to her after The Darkness was gone, but now, he would never get the chance. She kissed the gravel with her writhering, old lips.

It had been 89th anniversery of Karsh's murder by Ileana. She had told Miranda of what she had done, prepared for the execution, but only to be comforted by the older witch. She rose and turned. "I will return tommarow, my love. Goodbye." She said as she slowly walked away.

On the gravestone wrote:

Karsh Aticylia

1759 - 2005

Beloved Friend, protector & lover.

We shall all miss you, Karsh, especially Ileana. May you forever Rest in peace.

* * *

In heaven Karsh watched as Ileana walked away. He would visit her tonight, & save her once again, & comfort her. He would restore her light. "I shall see you soon, Leana. Just wait & we weill be together again. Just wait."

_Fin_


End file.
